


Every Time I Close My Eyes

by LluviaSpirit



Series: Dream SMP Fantasy AU [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically Brothers, Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, past political assassination, they're best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LluviaSpirit/pseuds/LluviaSpirit
Summary: Dream never wanted to become king so early. The memory of how haunts him even years later.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Fantasy AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Every Time I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> While this is my second work on here, I've been writing for quite a while now. Especially for this Fantasy AU the_space_ace and I created. This one's a little older and I've improved a lot since I wrote it (so if you aren't the biggest fan I promise it gets better from here on out.) Not sure if it's been said yet but while these are part of the same universe, there isn't really an encompassing storyline (yet) and these can all be read as stand-alone works. One last thing since this already feels too long, I write most of the angst so if you aren't the biggest fan of that, my works probably won't be super enjoyable.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

The throne Dream sits upon is uncharacteristically soft, the typically hard and unforgiving metal felt more like how he imagined a cloud would, or like a particularly lush patch of grass. Someone must have changed it or added a cushion, or something. His mother, the queen, taps him gently, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Darling I know this isn't as exciting as you like, but it's important that you make yourself available to your people. You're the prince, Dream, and you need to know how to do this for when your time to rule comes. Advising your people is important." Dream looks down and away sheepishly as his mother lectures him, her tone isn’t unkind, but that always makes it worse. 

"Sorry mom, I'll pay more attention." She reaches over and smoothes a thumb across his cheek lovingly.

"That's my boy. I've only got a few more left today, my love, then we can do something else." Dream rolls his eyes at the gesture, but the action lacks any real malice or annoyance.

“That sounds great, mom.”

As more people come in, seeking advice from the queen, bringing gifts, and expressing their gratitude, Dream finds himself having an incredibly hard time paying attention. He was trying, honest, but it all seemed to blend together. Each citizen melting into the next until it was as if some hideous amalgamation of a dozen villagers was talking to his mother. But, he blinks, rubbing at bored eyes and the thing seemingly disappears. Hopefully, his mother doesn’t catch him slacking off, truly he doesn’t think he can handle her disappointment.

An advisor to his mother's right steps forward, handing her a piece of parchment that she begins to look over closely. Dream watches the way her brows furrow in concentration, then a soft fondness, then distaste.

"There's one more, my Queen," a guard’s voice rings from the doorway. His mother nods absently, still enraptured with the paper.

"Send them in, will you? Best not keep them waiting any longer." She hands the paper off to the advisor who slips away silently.

"But mom-"

"I know, love. It will only be 5 more minutes, I promise. Wait a little longer, please? For me?" And Dream loves his mother too much to dare do anything to upset her, especially after the look she gives him, so he nods and looks towards the door.

When it opens and the last person walks in, Dream freezes. The world around them seems to darken with every click of their shoes against the floor. The guards stationed around the room melt away with muffled screams as the figure passes them. Blood drips from their hands and in one, a sword hilt is held loosely. It drags across the floor behind them, blade soaked in blood just like their hands. How heavy does the blade have to be, for it to tear through the carpet as they walk? No one else seems unsettled, and that makes it worse.

"Mom-" She hums dismissively, leaning over to speak quickly to yet another advisor.

"Mom!" The man grins savagely, staring directly at Dream. His mother looks up finally, Dream feels frozen in his seat. She smiles, kindly. What? Why would she-?

"How may I assist you today?" Fear keeps building in his chest until it’s so overwhelming he feels like he’ll explode. Dream tries to scream, to yell, to get his mother to see that something is so clearly wrong. But he doesn't, it's like he can't, he’s frozen in place.

"I've brought you this gift, my Queen." He holds up the blade lazily and horror settles over Dream even further, if that’s even possible. No, no, no, no. "I'm a blacksmith you see, and with her majesty's birthday in merely a few days and the young prince's not but a month ago, I did my best to finish this gift as soon as possible." His mother raises a hand to her mouth in awe, and she flashes one of her kindest, most regal smiles at him. "May I approach, your majesty?"

Dream watches in horror as his mother nods and stands to meet the figure halfway. She never does that, why is she doing that?

"This is an incredibly generous, and kind thing to do-" She pauses, waiting for the stranger to give his name. 

He doesn’t, instead, he simply raises the sword as if to hand it over. Darkness flares up everywhere but around his mother and the figure, almost like a spotlight shining center stage in a dark theater, as the stranger deftly charges back and stabs his mother through the chest. Thankfully, he can't see the pained look on his mother's face, but then he can, because she’s suddenly looking at him instead of the ‘blacksmith.’ Blood drips from her eyes like tears and spills from her mouth. He doesn’t dare look any further down. A scream rips itself from Dream's frozen throat. 

He hears her pained gasp and the strangers mocking 'long live the queen.' Then, with a sickening noise, the blade slides free from his mother's chest and she crumples to the floor. Dream can hear her fading heartbeat like it's a drum pounding right next to his ear. He listens to it fade away with a sob.

"Mom! Why did you do that? Mom-!" His voice breaks, and if he hadn’t just watched this man kill his mother, he’d be embarrassed. The stranger runs a hand across the blade, pinching two blood-soaked fingers together, and examines his mother's blood, before turning his attention to Dream.

~~~

Sapnap groans, he was so incredibly and unbelievably bored. Dream had gone to bed hours ago, and George has been reading some stupid book since.

"Gogyyyyy, Gogy I'm so bored. Entertain me!" Sapnap whines, draping himself over George's lap. The other boy promptly rolls his eyes and shoves Sapnap off of him unapologetically.

"Go read a book or something idiot. I'm not your personal entertainment system." Sapnap feigns heartbreak and presses a hand to his chest dramatically.

"You wound me Gogy, truly." George rolls his eyes again but laughs.

"Oh, Sapnap, I'm so incredibly sorry, that was never my intention."

"I don't believe you. George, I want a divorce." The younger boy can barely get through the sentence before bursting into laughter. George gasps.

"No Sapnap, you can't leave me again! I'll never recover!" Sapnap watches as George promptly joins him in his own fit of laughter.

Maybe it was way too late, or their senses of humor were just royally fucked, but the two boys laugh like they’re the funniest people in the world. For a solid few minutes, they laugh, building onto the joke, and laughing harder.

Just as the two idiots are starting to calm down, they hear screaming. Muffled as it is, they hear it. Their laughter comes to a halt. It melts away and unease takes its place so quickly it’s almost like they haven’t been laughing at all. They look at each other for only a moment, having a conversation that happens instantaneously, before they're both on their feet, sprinting out of the room. George runs just ahead of Sapnap, only because the latter takes an extra second to grab his sword. Neither boy think they’ve ever moved this quickly in their entire lives. But, there’s always a first time for everything, and now is as good a time as any to move quickly.

Because Dream is screaming. Their king is screaming, that raw fear-induced scream, that can only mean one of 2 things. 

Both George and Sapnap pray silently to whatever gods are listening, that the lesser of two evils is plaguing their friend tonight.

They burst into his room, Sapnap’s eyes scanning the room in seconds, while George runs to Dream's bedside. Their king is shaking and thrashing, the starlight from the window illuminating the tear tracks on his cheeks.

~~~

His mother’s murderer is advancing on him now, and Dream is still crying out for his mother. He pays no attention to his mother's murderer, still desperately pleading for his mother to get up, to not leave him.

Something sharp and wet pressed against his throat. Dream looks up at the assassin.

"W-why? Why?" He sobs and the man scowls.

"This kingdom is a disgrace, and it’s her fault." He spits, swinging his sword arm back, not hesitating to try and steal Dream’s life too. Thankfully (or, maybe not, Dream isn’t sure) his instincts, his mother's training, kick in and he rolls off of the throne and out of the way. 

Scrambling to his feet, he bursts down one of the corridors. He runs as hard and as fast as he can. Dream isn't sure where he's going, just that he needs to get away. Only- as much as he's running, it doesn't seem like he's gotten very far. He doesn't have time to question it though, the man slams him into a wall, his knife pressing down into his neck. Not enough to make him bleed, it’s more to taunt him than anything else.

Wait, knife? He could have sworn it was a sword. Did he drop it? He must’ve.

Dream struggles, though he can't do much with a knife at his throat, against a man almost twice his size.

"Your highness." He hums, satisfied.

"What- do you want from me? W-why did you kill my mother?" He hiccups, tears falling so quickly they blur his vision.

"Dream."

"Please, just let me go!"

"Dream!" The stranger's voice is no longer what Dream remembers, it quickly loses that lilting, mocking tone. Concern slipping in and merging until it overpowers. 

Dream is ripped away from the nightmare. Consciousness comes back to him, and all at once, he feels the hands on his shoulders and the ones tightly holding his own.  
Disoriented, and scared, Dream whimpers. He tries half-heartedly to pull away. But his mind is still reeling, telling him that he’s about to die no matter how hard he struggles.

"-eam, Dream. Hey, look at us okay? It's over. You're okay.” Hands shift to cup his face gently and he looks up warily into Sapnap's comforting eyes. George's hands don't leave him as his friends pull him into a hug. Dream relishes in the warm embrace, clinging to them, and sobs.

They don't ask him to explain, and he doesn't. George and Sapnap have seen this happen many times before. They never prod or demand to know. They just hold him and whisper comforting words until he stops crying. They know enough, George was in the castle that day. He may not have seen exactly what happened, but he had seen the aftermath.

"It- she-" Dream tries, but the words won't come out. The need to explain, to not feel weak and fragile and breakable is all-consuming. George shushes him softly and squeezes his hand again.

"I know, I know." 

"He’s gone, Dream, He can't hurt you anymore." Sapnap rests his chin on Dream's head. The latter sobs again. The man may be dead, but Dream isn’t sure that he’ll ever stop being hurt by him. He wonders when the nightmares will stop when he will be able to think of his mother without the guilt and the pain that overwhelm him. He prays that it’s sooner rather than later.

~~~

It seems like hours pass before the tears stop and Dream's body isn't shaking anymore. Throughout it all, George and Sapnap stay with him, and Dream thinks not for the first time, how lucky he is to have them. He refuses to lose them like he lost his mom. Dream doesn’t think he’d survive losing them. His breathing evens out slowly and exhaustion washes away the panic.

But he doesn't want to sleep, not again. The panic may be gone but fear rests just below the surface of his mind. He doesn't want to relive the worst day of his life again. Dream is pretty sure it will break him if he sees his mother's corpse again. What if it's one of them next? What if he loses Sapnap or George? They're all he has left, his only family. It would be his fault. George and Sapnap would be a million times better off, without him. If they weren’t stuck with him, and his issues, and the danger he brings them by just being nearby- He inhales sharply stopping the thought.

His mind seems to be working overtime to torment him tonight.

"Hey, hey, I don't know where you're going but I need you to take a deep breath." How did he-? Oh, he was shaking again, and being held tightly against Sapnap's chest made the other boys very aware of that.

"We aren't going anywhere, Dream." They know him too well, and he's grateful.

George shifts on his right and Dream squeezes his hand, afraid that he's going to leave, despite what he just said.

"Will you guys-?" 

"Of course." They pull away from him, but just long enough to get under the covers.

The three cuddle up together and when the lull of sleep starts to take him, he lets it. Feeling warm and safe Dream drifts off into a blissfully empty sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to ask any questions if you've got them, and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
